Dis moi
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Après la bataille contre Hadès, Athéna a obtenu le droit de ressusciter ses Chevaliers. Un an après leur retour les choses ont beaucoup changées au Sanctuaire. Quelques couples se sont formés, mais deux chevaliers se cherchent encore. POV d'Aphrodite.


Titre : Dis-moi (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic, POV, post Hadès.

Chanson : Dis-moi (Michel Sardou)

Perso : Aphrodite, le magnifique chevalier d'Or du Poisson.

Disclaimer : Il est pas à moi, tout comme ses frères d'armes et c'est bien dommage !!!

Note : Après la terrible bataille contre Hadès, Athéna a obtenu le droit de ressusciter ses Chevaliers. Nous sommes un an après leur retour et les choses ont beaucoup changées au Sanctuaire. Quelques couples se sont formés, d'autre vont bientôt le faire et deux Chevaliers peinent à se retrouver.

POV d'Aphrodite

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assi sur les marches de mon temple, je contemple le ciel. D'un bleu profond et éclatant, sans aucun nuage, il est magnifique. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas levé le nez vers l'immensité bleue qui nous surplombe. Bleu, bleu comme la mer, bleu comme les cheveux d'un certain chevalier qui hante mes nuits depuis déjà un moment. Oui, je suis amoureux. Amoureux fou. A en crever. J'aime Saga, le fier Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Mais lui, que ressent-il pour moi ? Je l'ignore, il se comporte avec moi comme avec tout nos autres frères : de façon distante, bien que non désagréable. Il nous évite. Nous savons tous pourquoi, il ne s'est pas encore pardonné à lui même. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider, lui montrer que personne ne lui en veux, que nous sommes tous là pour avoir une seconde chance et qu'il la mérite, mais je ne sais comment faire. Il faudrait déjà que je me rapproche de lui, et c'est pas gagné.

Nous voici à l'entrainement. Saga est seul, son frère est installé plus loin, avec Aiolia et Aldé. Mine de rien, je me suis installé à coté de lui. Nous observons le combat de DeathMask et Shura sans un mot. Je l'observe discrètement. Je peux lire une grande tristesse dans ses yeux. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Doucement, dans un murmure, je me mets à fredonner.

_Dis-moi l'envie qui te hante_

_Je l'assouvirai_

_La moindre de tes attentes_

_Je la comblerai_

Saga a tourné la tête vers moi. Dans ses yeux, j'y lis de la surprise. Maintenant que je me suis lancé, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en poursuivant.

_Dis-moi les mots qui te plaisent_

_Je te les dirai_

_Ces pensées qui se taisent_

_Et je les oserai_

L'entrainement s'est terminé avant ma chanson. Sans un mot, Saga s'est levé pour rejoindre son frère et quitter l'arène. Je commence à douter de moi. Je ne suis plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, j'ai peur de l'avoir braqué. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de lui avouer l'essentiel : je l'aime.

_Et puis, je t'aimerai_

_Et puis, je t'aimerai_

J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir déclenché quelque chose que je ne vais pas contrôler, peur de l'avoir perdu définitivement en allant trop vite. Pire que tout, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Qu'il me dise que je ne suis pas celui qu'il attend. Je ne sais pas comment je vivrai une telle chose si cela s'avérait vrai.

Le lendemain, retour à l'entrainement. Malgré ma peur, je m'assois de nouveaux à ses cotés. Je rêve, il vient de me sourire. C'est bien la première fois depuis notre résurrection que je vois un vrai sourire sur son visage. Encouragé, je me penche au creux de son oreille et poursuit ma chanson.

_Dis-moi les murs qui se dressent_

_Je les franchirai_

_Tes blessures, tes faiblesses_

_Je les caresserai_

J'ai oublié le temps, j'ai oublié les autres. Il n'y a plus que nous. Lui et moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Etre si prêt de lui, si complice, c'est enivrant. Je ne sais pas si je connaîtrais un autre moment comme celui-là avec lui, alors je fais durer le plaisir, espérant ne pas trop le brusquer quand même. Toujours penché au creux de son oreille, les yeux fermés, je continue à murmurer.

_Dis-moi où est l'étincelle_

_Je l'enflammerai_

_Mais ne dis pas l'essentiel_

_Je le découvrirai_

Nous sommes seuls. Les autres sont partis, mais lui est resté. C'est le moment où jamais. Je prends ma respiration, m'emplissant les poumons de son odeur et me lance.

_Et puis, je t'aimerai_

_Et puis, je t'aimerai_

Il a sursauté, brisant l'instant magique. Il s'est redressé m'a sourit et s'en est allé, me murmurant un rapide « désolé ». Je le savais, je suis allé trop vite. Enhardi par le fait que nous étions seul, soulagé car il ne m'avait jusqu'alors pas rejeté, j'ai été trop vite. L'ai-je perdu ? Je l'ignore. J'espère que non, j'espère pouvoir rattraper mon erreur. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre.

On frappe à ma porte. Lorsque je l'ouvre, mon regard se perd dans deux magnifiques yeux pers. Il est venu. Il est venu jusqu'à moi. Est-ce pour me dire qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous ou au contraire pour me laisser une chance. Nous nous installons au salon. Aucun de nous n'ose prendre la parole. Très bien, alors je me lance, quitte à me brûler les ailes, autant avoir mis toutes les chances de mon coté. Je reprends où je m'en étais arrêté. Cette fois, je serai fixé.

_Dis-moi l'amant dont tu rêves_

_Je le deviendrai_

_Les gestes au goût de sève_

_Je les apprendrai_

Il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens et je me noie dans son regard. Dieux qu'il est beau. Noble et torturé, je veux être celui qui le libérera de son fardeau et de son passé, mais lui, voudra-t-il me laisser faire. Je l'ignore encore puisqu'il ne dit rien et que je ne devine rien dans son regard. Je marque une pause, mais puisqu'il ne se décide pas à parler, je reprends.

_Dis-moi le temps qui me reste_

_Pour devenir enfin_

_Celui qui sait tous les gestes_

_Pour vivre des nuits sans fin_

Il ne dit toujours rien. N'a-t-il pas comprit ? Pour appuyer mes dire, j'ose poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les effleure en un doux baiser avant de m'écarter. Enfin ses lèvres bougent. Il va parler.

- J'ai besoin de temps Aphrodite.

- Je suis prêt à te laisser tout le temps que tu voudras Saga, sache simplement que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Merci.

Il se redresse et quitte mon temple sans autre mot.

Je suis heureux, bêtement heureux. Il ne m'a pas rejeté, il m'a laissé une chance. Je suis prêt à attendre. Et si jamais il se rend compte que je ne suis pas celui qu'il cherche, alors je partirai, je partirai pour qu'il puisse mener la vie qu'il veut. Je ne veux que son bonheur, même s'il doit passer par mon malheur.

_Et puis je partirai_

_Je partirai_

_Owari_

Notes : A suivre avec « Un jour viendra » puis le « Livre du Temps ».

Merci d'avoir lu,

Biz

Arkady


End file.
